Her box of Misery
by FanOfAthena44
Summary: When a strange girl destroys the magic barrier protecting Camp Half-Blood Percy is left with two choices. Either he, Annabeth and Nico help her close the box of Misery or camp is flooded with monsters. But what is this girl hiding? Why is she helping them and what does she have against the gods? First fanfic so PLEASE no flames! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Nico! do the disclaimer thingy!**

**Nico: *Grumbles* Why? You could not be Rick Riordan even if you wanted to! You are a girl! Rick Riordan is a boy! *Claps hands over mouth***

**Me: *Smirks* Thank you for the disclaimer Nico. No flames please! first fan fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

A figure slowly walked up Thalia's tree. They put their hands on the barrier and began to chant._ Open the barrier for the daughter of the faded moon, shatter the divide between the gods and the titans, release me from my hollow prison and destroy the safety of this sacred ground._ A pulse rippled through the barrier. The moon shone brighter, illuminating the figure. She had silver eyes, the left one framed with a crescent moon scar. She wore black everything. Black top, black jeans, black shoes. They were all covered in glowing, swirling runes. Her hands were covered in scars that seemed to revolve around one point. She snapped her fingers. Mist churned and solidified into a silver scythe, _HER_ scythe. She quickly checked it over. Moon inscriptions? Check. Sharp blade? Check. Magic flowing inside it? Check. She swung it at the barrier, cracks snaking out. She swung again. The cracks had snaked out to encompass the entire barrier. She swung again. The barrier shattered. The girl glowed as she drew all the power from the barrier into her. She grinned, showing fangs. She lifted her hands and blasted the dining pavilion. It exploding with a deafening BANG. Shouts rose from some cabins. The Ares cabin charged out but the girl knocked them back with her hands. She then proceeded to take them don one by one. She sliced the leather straps off the armour and broke all the weapons. She was about to silence one when she heard a buzzing noise in the base of her skull. _Hecate spawn_.

She smirked. She twirled her scythe around, blocking and deflecting spells. "Honestly. You would assume Chiron trained you better than this!" She mocked. Every time someone would challenge her in hand to hand combat she would knock them down and instantaneously shift to the next person. This kept on until the girl felt a short stab of pain in her back. She turned around to find a short dagger in her back, the point barely getting past the skin. What was worrying was the greenish hue. Poison. She started to weaken and her attacks started too lessened until one of the Hecate cabin said something and she crumpled to the ground. "My father wants her." A boy that seemed to radiate death was about to touch her when he was flicked away by the Hecate cabin. "She operates under our mother. There must be a reason for this." The boy snorted but didn't say anything. Then she blacked out, People still arguing.

Percy's eyes snapped open. _That was not a dream_. He quickly got dressed and rushed out of his cabin. Everyone was fighting. Monsters were surrounding the camp and the cabins were trying to fight them off. A Stoll jogged up to Percy. "Chiron wants you. Hurry!" Percy ran to the big house. "Chiron! What's going on?" Percy yelled. Chiron ushered him into the big house. "Percy, what do you see?" He said. Percy's eyes fell on a girl. She as identical to the girl in his dream. Right down to the scars. "I see the girl in my dreams." Chiron sighed. "This Percy is a demi-titan. One of the last I should think. This one was sculpted by the gods. She is classed as a demi-titan because it was mostly Selene who sculpted her." Percy was extremely confused. _Sculpted demi-titan._ Percy didn't understand a word. Chiron seemed to notice. "I assure you, this girl shall make perfect sense once she wakes up." Percy snorted. "I doubt that." Chiron looked amused. "Oh. I thought you might want to meet a living legend." Percy fingered the roped that tied the girl down. "Don't you think that we shouldn't be keeping her? She should be free…" Chiron snapped his fingers in front of Percy's face. "That wasn't you speaking. She has many gifts. Manipulation included. She can also change conversation topics quite fast. You would do well to stay alert." Percy jolted back from her.

"Chiron? What do you mean by _sculpted demi-titan_?" Chiron seemed to think. "I mean just that. Some demi-titans like Calypso are born and some are sculpted. This one was technically sculpted by the gods but since Selene was in charge of most of the personality she gave her… gifts." Shaking his head, Percy moaned. "First Kronos then Gaia and now DEMI-TITANS!" he sat down on a chair. "I can't take this!" Chiron sighed. "Just bear with it. Shall we wake her?" he poured something over the girl and her eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Percy! Disclaimer!**

**Percy: No! *Gives death stare***

**Me: Percy! *Puppy dog eyes***

**Percy: *Sighs* FanofAthena44 does not (And never will) Own Percy Jackson-Thank the gods!**

**Me: *ties Percy up and hangs him over Tartarus* Say sorry!**

**Percy: Fine. Sorry.**

* * *

The girl's eyes snapped open. She tested the bonds that held her and snapped her fingers. The ropes fell away from her. "Really Chiron, I thought you had more manners than this?" She said. She looked around before grabbing the ropes and muttering something. A thin sheen of silver spread across them and they straightened out until the silver scythe once again was gripped in her fingers. She twirled it around before leaning against the door frame. The intention as clear. Nobody leaves. "I need a favour Chiron. You see, my _Box_ has opened. And as I can't close it I thought you would!" She snapped her fingers and the light bended into small tablet. She showed the screen to Chiron then noticed Percy. "Perseus Jackson, don't you dare bring out riptide or I will personally see to it that a misery torments you." Percy slowly put riptide back in his pocket and looked at the tablet screen. It showed an elaborately carved box with spirits crawling out. "Why would we help you if we have no clue who you are?" The girl chuckled. And then she laughed. And suddenly she as holding her stomach and laughing so hard tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh My GODS! Seriously! Think seaweed brain. Box. Misery. Who?" She chuckled at the realisation dawning on Percy's face.

"No!"

"Yes."

"B-But you can't be…"

"Yes I am!"

"Pandora! Your name is Pandora!" Pandora smirked. "No Styx Sherlock!" She flickered like bad reception on a TV and suddenly she was dressed in a flowing white dress and her hair was intricately braided. All her scars were gone. She flickered again. She was in a dark grey T-shirt and grey jeans with black boots and something that looked suspiciously like part of a bullet-proof vest. A black skirt hung in tatters around her waist. "Finally! Out of the stupid stealth clothes!" Percy frowned. "The black clothes were not stealthy." Pandora waved her hand. "Detail, details. Now, back to the box. You have two choices. Either you help me, and the magic barrier instantaneously goes up when we leave camp. Or you don't and the barrier will never go up. I have chosen Annabeth and Nico for the quest should you accept it." Percy thought. On one hand if he accepted the quest the barrier would be up and camp would be safe. But if Annabeth got hurt... "Swear that Annabeth will not get hurt." Pandora grinned her fangs glinting in the dim light. "I swear she won't be harmed by me." _Not like the gods would care either way._ She thought. "I accept this quest." Percy announced. Pandora snapped her fingers. The Sky grew dark and the moon shone bright. Thalia's tree was covered in swathes of moonlight. Magic exploded outwards and all monsters within a miles radius were vaporized. The barrier slowly spread from the tree to surround Camp Half-Blood. A rumbling from underground signalled that the barrier had spread underneath the camp. The sky returned to its usual blue and people dropped their weapons in exhaustion. "Guess you have to go pack now!" Pandora smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pandora hummed as She, Nico, Annabeth and Percy waited for the bus. Nico was playing with a small bone, Annabeth was-Of course-reading and Percy was looking everywhere. Honestly, it was like he expected the furies to attack him. Of course, just that happened on the bus.

"Pandora! Vaporize them!" Nico yelled. Pandora rolled her eyes. "If you didn't notice I kinda _PASSED OUT_ last time I did that! And you're the one with the supposed POWER over these weirdoes!" she Swung her scythe at Alecto and she burst into dust. The dust swirled and Alecto re-formed. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He grabbed a furies whip and pulled. When he dropped it his hand was covered in bright red boils. "How the hell do we defeat them?" Pandora frowned. If furies were classed as a misery then… "Pass me a box! I don't care what it is as long as it's a box!" Nico chucked a plastic container at her. She muttered an incantation and then opened it. A horrible wailing sound filled the ears of everybody. The furies dissolved into dust and were sucked into the box. Pandora fainted. "What the Hades was that!" Percy shouted. Annabeth thought for a second then replied "She turned that container into a holding cell. A second Pandora's Box really. Of course, the spell will disappear after a while so we need to get rid of the box." Percy grinned and suddenly the air became heavier. He focused on one single spot on the box and the box crumpled and smashed. When Annabeth and Nico looked at Percy he smiled. "Water in the air remember. Give her some ambrosia." They gave her some ambrosia and she glowed brightly. When the glow faded, any scars-save the crescent moon one- had disappeared. Pandora groaned. "Next time, take the stuff out of my bag. That stuff is too godly!" Everyone laughed. "You never told us were we were going!" Interrupted Annabeth. Pandora sighed. "The box is located at the ruins of Mount Othrys."

"What in Hades!"

"NOW you tell us!"

"Can't you just close it yourself?"

Pandora put her hand up. "First of all: I didn't tell you because, quite frankly, you have barely survived the last two wars and you would never agree to help. Secondly: If I could close it myself why would misery exist? And thirdly: if the box was open it means that I have an excuse to bring my mother and Helios back." She twirled her scythe around. "You can't tell ANYONE about my mission to bring Selene and Helios back." Nico swore that he wouldn't tell. He felt like Pandora's situation was much like his own. Percy and Annabeth took a bit more persuasion but they came round in the end. "So, let's go shut a box!" Percy grinned, then noticed everyone else's unamused faces. "Sounded better in my head." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure it did seaweed-brain. Sure it did."'


End file.
